Mi única debilidad
by lorna weasley
Summary: scorpius se ha pasado mirando a rose desde hace meses sin que ella se de cuenta y se ha dado cuenta de que el amor llega sin ranzon solo porque asi lo quiere su caprichoso corazón.


MI UNICA DEBILIDAD

Bueno para empezar, quiero pedir disculpas con todo los seguidores de mis fics no terminados, ya se que los e dejado mucho y que eso esta mal y ustedes de seguro tengan ganas de matarme pero les aseguro que pronto los terminare, bueno también quiero agradecer a las personas que se han unido recientemente a algunos de mis fics y también a todo que desde el comienzo han estado apoyándome con los comentarios lo cuales leo y contesto, también escribo esto aclarar ciertas dudas que se puedan dar en el futuro, para empezar, yo no escribo personajes perfectos, me gusta escribir personajes con mucho defectos porque eso en muchos sentidos hacen que a pesar que están personas no existen en realidad, creo que las hace más humanas y eso es muy importante. Asi que están advertidas, también e venido aclarar que para mi Rose esta en Gryffindor y scorpius en slytherin, no digo que todos los weasley sean gryffindors pero en lo particular rose para mi esta mejor en la casa de los valientes, bueno por ultimo quiero decirles que esta es la primera vez que escribo un scorose y no se que tan bien me salió pero bueno, espero con todo mi corazón que les guste y talvez en el futuro escriba más, los dejo con el siguiente one-shot.

GRACIAS.

Lorna Rose Granger Weasley.

Aquí estoy, otra vez mirándote desde un lugar donde tú no me puedas ver, a través del cristal, a metros de altura, desde el último piso de este castillo, te veo, te observo mientras tú te mantienes en la ignorancia de esta mirada desconcertada.

Tú no lo sabes, yo no lo digo; tú ríes y yo te miro y en mi pecho un fuego se enciende y quema pero no duele; reconforta. Estas ahí leyendo, sonriendo, escuchando las mil y un tonterías dichas por tu hermano y primos, aquellos seres que amas y por los que darías la vida si el momento lo necesitara, lose, te observado desde hace meses sin que te dieras cuenta, no me preguntes porque, yo tampoco lose.

Hay algo que me desconcierta de ti, algo que no entiendo. Yo no observo a las personas, yo no me escondo tras ventanas, tras pasillos como un vil acosador, pero hay algo que no comprendo y es frustrante y es cansado; Tú no eres como las personas con las que salgo, eres diferente, totalmente diferente.

No eres hermosa, tampoco fea pero he salido con mujeres más bellas aunque más superficiales, tu rostro bañado de pecas que te hacen ver infantil para tus 16 años de edad, tu cabello rojo como el fuego, ondulado e incontrolable, indomable, caí por tu espalda como llamas que lo queman todo, que destruyen y calientan; Tus ojos azules como el cielo, transparente como si no tuvieran nada que ocultar pero a la vez tengan los secretos del universo, el espacio y el tiempo, y eso es desconcertante.

Eres tímida pero valiente como toda buena gryffindor, sabes plantar la cara en momentos de necesidad, eres inteligente como una raveclaw aunque no lo seas, te sorprendes y maravillas hasta por las cosas más insignificantes lo sé, te he visto, y eso es todo lo contrario a mí.

Yo soy hielo, frio, duro controlador, o eso para la gente que no me conoce, no de verdad al menos, soy competitivo tal vez en eso te parezcas a mi, no soy buen perdedor y tu eres orgullosa como una leona.

Te sonrojas cada vez que te miro y te das cuenta, te pones nerviosa, te vuelves distraída, torpe, eso a mi jamás me ha gustado, a mi me gusta que las personas sean fuertes, que sepan controlar cualquier situación; sin embargo en ti lo encuentro algo tierno cosa que no entiendo.

Sé que amas volar y eres increíblemente buena, pero no juegas quidditch por que te quitaría demasiado tiempo en los estudios y eso jamás lo permitirías, también se que adoras a tu hermano aunque siempre peles con el por qué ustedes dos son muy diferentes.

No eres prejuiciosa como muchos en tu casa, personas que detestan a personas como yo; slytherin, hijos de mortifagos, personas que estuvieron ayudando a el mago tenebroso, al asesino, al destructor de familias como la tuya. Eres hija de héroes, personas que fueron valientes, que dieron la cara en momentos difíciles, aquellos de los que la sociedad mágica está orgullosa, aquellos a los que las personas admiran, aquellos a las que las personas no señalan en las calles mientras les dicen "traidores".

Somos diferente, totalmente diferentes. Mientras tú eres fuego, yo soy hielo, mientras tú eres rojo, yo soy negro y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que yo amo romper las reglas y para ti son el credo, a pesar de eso y más, no puedo evitar que mi frio corazón lata desbocado cuando ríes, porque no puedo evitar que seas mi única debilidad.


End file.
